zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 40
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Bomb Fish vs. Real Bombchu The battle of the suicide bombers. They chase after Link relentlessly and then self-detonate, sacrificing themselves in the process. They both have an explosive product designed after them, which are ironically introduced in their respective games before the creatures themselves. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I Like it. --EveryDayJoe45 04:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wow Xykeb, for once I actually agree with you on something. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure why but i dont like this. people might say thats not a good enough reason but i dont care. sue me. Oni Dark Link 16:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Believe me, Oni Dark Link, you're not the first person that dislikes a suggestion and doesn't know why. Nobody is going to hold anything against you. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : i know (you on my suggestion this week is one exampe) but im just trying to start conversation. Oni Dark Link 20:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Derka derka Allah Jihad? Sure. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Squadala, we are off!!! Portal-Kombat : : Lovely! Been thinking about it myself. //Khanson Captain Viscen vs. Sakon This may not be the best connection ever, but I really thought it would be interesting. The law of Clock Town versus a criminal of Clock Town. --EveryDayJoe45 04:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm tempted to support this just because I'd like to see Sakon in a fight, but I'm not so sure. I don't know why, but the fight almost seems...obvious, like one would expect something like this to happen (despite the fact that they never have any problems in the actual game and, in fact, one of Viscen's guards freely let him pass after a robbery). I'll stay neutral. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : With all due respect EveryDayJoe, I find this very entertaining and I am aware of the fact that I did suggest this fight before myself (although it was a wise crack instead of a real suggestion). I enjoy the fight but I think a smell an inevitable victory for Sakon. Why? Because he's the game's secondary villain (well one of them anyway, I dunno if the Gorman Bros. also qualify) and Link encounters him more than once. In fact he actually almost mugs Link and that takes a lot of guts. Also he's one of the very few villains in the entire Zelda series who wasn't defeated at the game's end in any way. Viscen on the other hand barely even pays attention to the city and in fact spends the entirety of the game either arguing with Mutoh in the Mayor's office or arguing with some random underling in the Mayor's office. That and I've got the strange suspicion he's only trying to evacuate Clock Town to make himself look good rather than just caring about the general population's safety but that's just me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : First off what do you mean "you suggested this before"? Please tell me I didn't get this idea from a failed attempt by you. Second, your sense of relativity is clearly still failing. That being said, I respect your opinion and how you explain your reasoning as best you can. --EveryDayJoe45 14:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : At least I'm trying to improve said sense of relativity! Also if you look at the archives you'll see that a couple weeks ago I listed Zelda villains who probably qualify as cool enough to make it to the ToC, one of which is Sakon. Portal-Kombat than brought up someone should incorporate the thief in a fight sometime. Next week when he didn't do so I poked fun at his idea and when he did point out the same reason why I oppose (no one could really thwart Sakon aside from Link) I made a wise crack about having Captain Viscen be his competitor. It's probably sheer coincidence you ended up with the same fight and I didn't technically suggest it, rather I made a wise crack. There's a difference. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh okay, I got ya. --EveryDayJoe45 14:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : big poe= nice guy. you '''can kill sakon. its not nessary and gives you no reward but if you shoot an arrow at the bomb bag he steals it blows up and he is thrown from the face of the planet. Oni Dark Link 16:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I know that, I meant defeated for good. Besides Sakon would inevitably come back to life from that when Link reversed time. Let's look at the other secondary villains' final fates: Ingo: quits his evil ways so as to keep his job; King Bulblin: turns good (well kinda); Captain Jolene: gives up on her quest to kill Linebeck. Also I noticed that none of the secondary villains ever die. You know in that way Sakon kinda reminds me of Mr. Potter from It's a Wonderful Life. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not seeing enough similarities...also seems one-sided. Katamariqueen 21:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with the similarities part, as i noted that in the description, but how exactly is this one-sided? --EveryDayJoe45 22:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's one-sided for the same reasons I pointed out: Sakon is the game's secondary antagonist whilst Viscen is just another random NPC to most players. Sakon would win because while neither is very famous it's more than likely that Sakon is more so than Viscen. : : Big Poe what does that even mean. You have no sense of how other people may think. I personally would not vote for Sakon, becauee I always thought he was a piece of blank. There is no proof Sakon would win by a landslide. Anyway, I think its safe to say t his was a flop, but don't worry the one I got for next week will dominate (I hope).--EveryDayJoe45 03:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Does he have an undoubtedly bigger role in the game than Captain Viscen?: yes or no question. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Slightly yes. but, your arrogance pisses me off man. I'd say he has a bigger role due to his appearance count. You are trying to make it out like hes a main character though and putting your own spin on things like you always do. They both have minor roles, period. Sakon just has a role in the biggest side-quest of the game, thus making him have more appearances in the 3 day cycle. --EveryDayJoe45 22:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : No I'm not. I'v explained my point several times: Sakon is likely to win because it's all but definate that he's more famous amongst Zelda fans than Viscen. Period, end of story. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : : Errhuh? --AuronKaizer ''' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is far from the best connection ever. Portal-Kombat : : Most people seem to think sakon will win...I can't totally agree with that since he almost looks like a generic pallet swap of the dudes in the skulltula house in Oot, and he...he...PRANCES!! Anyway Sakon DOES have a more noticeable role in the story (whereas captain viscen can be ignored completely). so I am kind of indescisive about it. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 13:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : *scratch head in confusion* I thought Sakon was a Terminan equivalent to that weird guy prancing around Hyrule Castle Town in OoT. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Mask Salesman vs. Poe Salesman Battle of the creepy-ass salesmen who appear in both N64 games, have a minor side-quest role in OoT, have their role expanded in MM and both have strangely supernatural powers in the latter. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : im not sure. it could work. i dont think ive actuly seen poe sales man in a battle and im curious as to how well he is liked. Oni Dark Link 16:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If it's their supernatural capabilities you're confused about OND then don't. The Happy Mask Salesman could summon a pipe organ, change his position without any significant movement and teleport. The Poe Salesman could sprout trees, teleport himself and others (how else did Link get to the basement of the Ghost Hut?) and resurrect the dead. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : i see the similaritys dont worry. o and dont call me ODL. ive told some one this before here but i dont think you were here. Oni Dark Link or Oni : : o wait my mistake you just spelled Oni wrong. sorry. Oni Dark Link 17:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : :Intersting, and I can see me changing to neutral, but I am just not feeling this. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : It seems decent enough. The similarities aren't really anything special, but it could work. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Many good things here. However, something's telling me not to vote for it. Could be that gun aimed at my temple. --AuronKaizer ' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : These are some of my favorite N64 Zelda characters. Portal-Kombat Captain Keeta vs. Igos du Ikana My first suggestion; sorry if it sucks. —'Triforce' ' 14' 11:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'd ''love to see these two to get together and duel to the death (... or to their second death I dunno how undead things work). However Keeta is actually the henchman to Igos so that might not work entirely. Who knows though? --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : not really a hench men. hes a bit higher up then that. i think this could work Oni Dark Link 16:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Actually Keeta is a henchman to Igos in a way. Think about it: when it comes to armies the leader of the army commands his lesser troops but still answers to the leader of their nation. Keeta is the leader of the army and Igos is the leader of their nation. Yeah I'm pretty sure he's a henchman even though the two are never shown interacting (on-screen anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Interesting, but maybe they are just too related. --EveryDayJoe45 19:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : This one just seems far too obvious and any similarities I see between them are either insignificant ones (they are both from Ikana) or ones already used in Igos du Ikana vs. Master Stalfos (giant skeletal warriors). Also, they already know each other in-game (not only that, but they're friends), which I don't generally think is a good idea Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Better than most, worse than some. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't want to see a villain fight next week, but these guys were too good of characters to totally put down. Portal-Kombat Bellum vs. Nightmare Battle between two ancient evils, both of which have conquered whale-like deities and have many forms. One seeks to rule to Ocean Kings Realm and devour all life forces that exist, while the other seeks to rule the realm of dreams of the Wind Fish and believed itself to be a god. Dark Ridley 13:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah Bellum would actually be able to conquer Dethl. NOT! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Zant vs. Majora was enought of main villain vs. main villain for a while (I know Ganondorf is the main villain not Zant, but you get the point). --EveryDayJoe45 18:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Don't really see that many similarities. Also, I'm sick of main antagonist vs. main antagonist fights. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. It's not bad. --AuronKaizer ' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : We've had two villain fights in a row, and I'd like to see something other than bosses/minibosses fighting next time. Granted, I probably would've put this down regardless because Bellum is the worst Zelda villain ever. Portal-Kombat Darkhammer vs. General Onox Two dangerous, ball and chain wielding, armored huge, reptiled monsters (please note on character alone and not what importance they hold in the game as boss/mini boss/final boss and by what game they're in) Oni Dark Link 16:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Unique idea, I have to give you that. However I don't think Onox is a reptilian: he turns into a reptilian but I'm pretty sure that beneath that mask of his, he's human kinda like Ganondorf. I think it's a good idea but I'm not really in the mood for flail tossing psychopaths this week. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If this wins I will never respect someone who votes for Darkhammer just because he is in Twilight Princess. --EveryDayJoe45 18:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why, but I really don't like this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not half bad. --AuronKaizer ' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : As cool as Darkhammer was, I think a better matchup could've been General Onox vs. Ball and Chain Trooper. Portal-Kombat : : Ball and chain troopers are normal enemies, Darkhammer is a mini-boss. I disagree, since Onox is the main antagonist. Putting him up againsta normal enemy would be dumb in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 00:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : it is evenly matched in my opinion. onyx is ten times cooler and a main antagoist but people tend to vote for twilight princess fighters and not a lot of people have played oracle of seasons. Oni Dark Link 10:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Onyx? This is a Pokemon vs. Zelda battle now? O.o --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Incidentally, I think I've seen a few articles around this wiki that call him "General Onyx." Portal-Kombat Door Mimic vs. Platform Inanimate and annoying objects come to life to spring attacks on Link. I totally thought of a better one last week but have since forgotten it...so this will have to do. Katamariqueen 19:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I love this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : :yay! your only supporting vote! Katamariqueen 21:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I've always hated item battles and this is no better. They are inanimate objects. --EveryDayJoe45 22:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not feelin' it. --AuronKaizer ' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Well! This is certainly original. Portal-Kombat : : EveryDayJoe45, they're not items, and it's debatable whether they're inanimate or not. They're classified as enemies, they attack you like enemies, and even the things they're mimicking (floor tiles and doors) aren't items. As for being animate, well, it depends on what you mean by animate. They certainly don't appear to be alive, but clearly due to a spell (or something along those lines), they are capable of acting on their own. I'm not trying to get into a debate about this, just informing you. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : I meant alive, but in all honesty platforms are not under any kind of spell. They collapse beacuse of the wight of Link I believe. Unless you are reffering to how they float which i have no idea. Door Mimics on the other hand are liekly under some kind of spell. but thanks none the less. --EveryDayJoe45 00:14, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Er, I think you're thinking of the cracked areas of the floor that break to reveal a bottomless pit? What we're talking about here are the floor tiles that float up and fly at Link when he approaches them. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah thats what i was thinking of haha. I'll think about supporting this, but I still think there are better ones this week. --EveryDayJoe45 00:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : I wasn't trying to change your opinion or anything, just making sure everybody votes on the same criteria. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'll pass. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. Killer Bees Gang wars. '''Metroidhunter32 20:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but i never really liked this one. Oni Dark Link 21:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : If I'm not suggesting this fight, I'm supporting it. Portal-Kombat : : Now someone else is suggesting this?!? Time to give it a rest. --EveryDayJoe45 22:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : It has to happen mang. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : And it will eventually. It almost did win last time, but this is seriosuly like the eight week running haha. --EveryDayJoe45 23:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : I've always supported this. Also, I think this is actually the 4th (I'm not going to check the archives, that may not be exactly it) time it's been suggested. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'll pass. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Comments Hard to believe how many unique and original fights there are this week. Normally there's one or two each week that falls into that category. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 17:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I Just thought of a fight that is going to knock everyones socks off, but it will have to wait until next week. --EveryDayJoe45 18:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) did put that rule about the 50 credits in yet? I want to vote! these suggestions are sooo awsome this time User:Linkgirl123 the rule goes into effect as of this week from my understanding. but you can always get out there and make some edits! once you get started 50 isn't really that high of a number, just make sure you're making good edits so they don't get reverted. if you need help with anything let me know and i can give you some good starting points. Katamariqueen 21:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) A good way to get the 50+ edits is to edit all those "wars" and battles. I managed to reach the limit plus 10 by adding the battles to The Wind Waker and Majora's Mask wars and since those are the only 2 games I played that are battleless (TP and OoT were wrapped up) go nuts. I got it done in a weekend (God, I really need to get a life). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Or I guess you could become a regular contributor and contribute to the mainspace regularly rather than justing making articles in order to get past the required level of edits. --AuronKaizer ' 02:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was afraid something like this was going to happen. The point of all this is to get more editing. Instead, it's just 50 edits and then back to the suggestions page. At least in this case. Hopefully other people will have actually find worth in the wiki itself instead of just the Temple of Courage. Although I suppose Big Poe=Nice Guy isn't exactly the most exemplifying person, so there's still hope for other people. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm didn't do those battles stuff for the sole sake of coming back to the ToC Xykeb. I was just thinking outside of the box on how to help on this wiki since it seems good enough to my eyes... or at least the stuff I've actually gotten to in-game is good enough. Don't reprimand me for helping just because you and I have a bit (understatement) of a rivalry going on. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe there's still hope for you then. Maybe. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I really don't like this rule. What about the people like me? I come here to have fun and be around *not physically* people who share my passion for Zelda, not correcting people's mistakes for eternity. Where's the fun in that? Mrs.MikauShadLink 04:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :This rule was decided on for a number of reasons, the main one being to prevent puppetry. But also it is to get the community involved, seeing as this is a wiki and your supposed to be here to help out anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 04:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Making 50+ edits is not eternity. It should take a week at the most if you're trying hard. While it is the hope that people will continue editing after that, you are by no means required to. Also, not all editing is necessarily "correcting people's mistakes"; while many edits will be correcting spelling, grammar, etc, many edits will be contributing new content. The point, though, is that that is not the purpose of a wiki. Editing is supposed to be the main concern and socializing or doing stuff on the Temple of Courage is supposed to be a fun side thing - not the other way around. It's also, like EveryDayJoe45 mentioned, to prevent people making multiple accounts just to vote for their own suggestions (which, as he also said, is the main purpose). Again, 50+ edits is not hard to do, if you're really here just for the Temple of Courage etc., you're free to stop after that. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 05:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) just want to advertise im making and fixing up the level and stage pages for four swords adventures. many if not all of these pages are stubs and if theres anyone looking to helpfully up their edits in a usefull way that has played four swords adventure then help is gravely needed Oni Dark Link 10:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC)